The present invention relates to a so-called reflection type flow-flashing light, mounted on the roof of an emergency vehicle such as a police patrol car, for flashing a flow-signal light in both the forward and backward directions.
The conventional reflection type flow-flashing light, generally used, employs such a structure as shown in FIGS. 5 & 6 in which a pair of rotating lights B are installed on the opposite corners of a unit base A, a reflecting joggled plate D on which reflection planes C, C, & C . . . forming predetermined inclining angles to said rotating lights B, respectively are disposed, is installed between the opposite faces of the rotating lights B, under the arrangement of which a utilization of an action of refracting rays which takes place through the reflection of rays from the rotating lights B against the reflection planes C, C, & C may flash the light toward the front of the unit. While the foregoing disposition has a merit that the reflection effective area a, b, & c in relation to the forward direction of the unit, depending on angles of arranging the reflection planes C, C, & C . . . , are very large, on the contrary, it is quite impossible that the reflection effective area in the relation to the backward direction of the unit becomes identical to that of the forward direction so that volume of light equally distributed to both the directions may be flashed, resulting in a shortcoming of the inability of serving as a warning signal light with the flashing effect which is produced equally in the forward and backward directions.